


Dragon Age: An Emoji Story

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All in fun, Emoji Stories, Giving in to my secret Cullrian obsession, I love my boys, If pictures could tell stories... you'd get speshul moments, M/M, Making fun of fandom drama, Parody, Pro-Adoribull, Silly Stories, Stories told in emojis, will add more characters as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Dragon Age told in Emojis. ALL THE EMOJIS. (You'll find screenshots of little comic pieces I've been creating over at tumblr. Join in the fun! - nessat.tumblr.com)DISCLAIMER: Adoribull is mostly featured in these emoji stories, but there are some reference to Cullrian because... I like them too. :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and will update as and when I find something interesting to write about XD 
> 
> You'll see it first on my Tumblr. (nessat.tumblr.com)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/39395117942/in/album-72157664210793298/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25555228528/in/album-72157664210793298/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/39395117832/in/album-72157664210793298/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/27648201439/in/album-72157664210793298/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/27648201559/in/album-72157664210793298/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More emojis! I do make jokes about fandom specific drama, but mean no offense. :3 It's all in fun. Enjoy!

We're Good, Thanks. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/27648201749/in/album-72157664210793298/)

 

I'm sure Stitches' poultice will have a positive impact on Bull's digestive tracks.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/39395118372/in/album-72157664210793298/)

 

*Internal Screaming Intensifies*

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/39395117742/in/album-72157664210793298/)

 

He's a closet hugger

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/27648201289/in/album-72157664210793298/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever noticed how Dorian doesn't know how to flirt nicely?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/38565693885/in/album-72157664210793298/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/38736225814/in/album-72157664210793298/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is such a lovely and complicated character. <3 He's battling all these feelings inside, and can be unnecessarily mean. He's a good soul though. I hope you enjoy these as well.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25593582378/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25593582238/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25593582388/in/dateposted-public/)

I get why some folks are uncomfortable with Bull and see him as pestering Dorian. But Dorian needed a push to show affections and attraction in a positive way. He's normally snarky, resorting to insults in hopes of getting attention. (And oh yes, I think he is totally attracted to Blackwall and tried to hit on him the same way he hit on Bull - which is literally to "hit" them where it hurts". No Bueno, Dorian.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/39433390422/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25593582068/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving in to my secret Cullrian obsession. Plus, Dorian is clueless sometimes, especially with regards to any other perspective that is not Tevinter.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25617582558/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25617584338/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25617584618/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25617586818/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25617588318/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/38779112414/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139278967@N04/25617589418/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
